Kaze no Uta
by Hanamiru
Summary: Tuhan... bisakah aku berbisik padamu? Berbisik pada angin yang berhembus... untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu, untukku... pulang./"Ayah, aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti para prajurit Survey Corps!"/"Ayah yakin kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, kau akan menjadi pahlawan, Petra..."/"Sayonara, Petra..."


**Shingeki no Kyojin ****© Hajime Isayama  
**

**Kaze no Uta by Hanamiru**

**Special dedicated to "Kanra Koizumi"**

**~Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin episode 21-22~  
**

Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu dengan nada _mellow_/_sad_ saat membaca ini. Agar lebih menyelami cerita dan mengubah suasana hati menjadi _galau_.

* * *

.

.

_Tuhan..._

_Bisakah aku berbisik padamu?_

_Berbisik pada angin yang berhembus..._

_... untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu, untukku... pulang._

.

.

* * *

...

"Ayah, aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti para prajurit _Survey Corps_!" seorang anak kecil berkata dengan suara yang lantang, menandakan Ia sedang bersemangat hari itu.

"Hahaha, kau masih terlalu muda, sayang. Kau masih delapan tahun, dan kau adalah anak Ayah," sang Ayah hanya menanggapi seraya mengelus surai karamel sang anak.

"Ta-tapi Ayah, aku serius..."

Sang Ayah tersenyum. "Para prajurit selalu mengenakan seragam mereka. Aku telah membuatkan sesuatu untukmu karena kau telihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh ingin bergabung dengan _Survey Corps_,"

"Benarkah, Ayah?" manik _amber_ anak perempuan itu nampak berbinar.

Sang Ayah tersenyum seraya memberikan sebuah kemeja yang dilengkapi dengan _harness_. "Ini..."

"Kyaaa~ ini adalah kemeja yang sering digunakan oleh prajurit _Survey Corps_! Terimakasih, Ayah!" pekik sang anak seraya memeluk Ayahnya.

"Sama-sama, Petra..." sang Ayah hanya tersenyum seraya balas memeluk bidadari mungilnya tersebut. "Ayah yakin kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, kau akan menjadi pahlawan, Petra..."

.

.

.

...

_Untuk Ayah,_

_Ayah, maafkan aku karena sudah lama tidak menghubungimu semenjak aku bergabung dengan Survey Corps._

_Aku baik-baik saja disini, jadi Ayah tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Seharusnya aku yang mencemaskan Ayah, apa Ayah sehat? Ayah, kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu._

_Apa kau tahu, Ayah? Kini aku telah berhasil masuk kedalam squad khusus dibawah pimpinan Rivaille-heichou, prajurit yang dijuluki setara dengan 1000 prajurit. Aku sangat senang karena latihanku selama ini ternyata membuahkan hasil!_

_Aku akan berangkat bersama Rivaille-heichou dan yang lainnya untuk ekspedisi besok. Aku berjanji akan pulang ke rumah dan kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama seperti yang selama ini Ayah inginkan._

_Jangan khawatir, aku adalah gadis Ayah selamanya. Aku kuat seperti yang Ayah katakan. Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu saat aku kembali nanti. Jangan lupa untuk memerhatikan dirimu sendiri, ya?_

_Petra Rall,_

...

"Petra?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis berumur delapan belas tahun itu menoleh. "Rivaille-_heichou_?"

"Apa yang kau tulis?" mengacuhkan ucapan sang gadis, pria dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter itu berjalan mendekati meja dimana satu-satunya perempuan dalam _squad_nya itu berada.

"Ah, ini?" Petra mengangkat kertas yang telah diisi dengan tulisannya. "Surat untuk Ayah,"

Tanpa Petra sadari, sang korporal muda itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau begitu peduli dengan Ayahmu, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" manik _amber_ Petra nampak menerawang. "Ibu sudah meninggal tak lama setelah aku dilahirkan. Jadi Ayah yang merawatku selama ini,"

Rivaille hanya mengangguk, menandakan bahwa Ia menanggapi ucapan Petra. Kemudian Ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap, kau tak lupa hari ini kita akan mengadakan ekspedisi, kan? Erd, Auruo, Gunther dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu,"

"Baik, _Heichou_!" Petra berdiri tegap seraya menaruh kepalan tangan kanannya pada dada kiri, gerakan _salute_ khas para prajurit.

...

* * *

.

.

_Tuhan..._

_Aku dapat mendengar angin itu bernyanyi untukku..._

_Nyanyian hangat, yang membuatku ingin segera..._

_... berada disisi-Mu._

.

.

* * *

...

"_HEICHOU_, BERIKAN PERINTAHMU!"

"_HEICHOU_!"

"_HEICHOU_, KUMOHON!"

"Tetaplah menunggang kuda, jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang!" seru sang korporal dengan tatapan yang lurus kedepan. "Tunggu sampai aba-aba dariku tiba!"

Seluruh anggota _Special Operations Squad_ meneguk ludah dengan paksa. Nafas mereka memburu dan keringat dingin menetes melewati pelipis mereka. _Female_ _Titan_ sedang mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan penuh, kematian sudah di depan mata jika mereka tetap berlari dengan kuda seperti ini.

"Semuanya, menyebar!" Rivaille mengangkat tangannya keatas, sebagai tanda aba-aba darinya.

Dengan cepat keempat prajurit terkuat _Survey Corps _itu menekan _Three Dimensional_ _Maneuver _mereka, melayang diudara dan mendarat pada cabang pohon didalam hutan.

"Dia dapat mengubah dirinya menjadi kristal. Jangan lengah!" Gunther memberitahu, ketiga rekannya segera mengangguk mengerti.

Erd melirik kedua temannya, Auruo dan Petra. Menaruh lengannya diantara ketiak, memberi kode pada mereka berdua untuk menyerang pada daerah tersebut agar memutuskan syaraf belikat sang _Female Titan_ sehingga menyebabkan Ia tak dapat menyerang untuk sementara.

"Gah!" dengan cepat Rivaille menyerang bagian bawah sang _Female Titan_. Korporal muda itu menggunakan tekniknya, berputar seperti Gangsing. Menunjukkan betapa hebat kemampuannya dalam menggunakan _Three Dimensional Maneuver_. Rivaille terus menyerangnya, memutuskan otot dan sendi kaki _Female Titan_ hingga sang Titan tersebut jatuh menyandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Dia sudah tak dapat berdiri!" teriak Erd. "Petra! Auruo!"

Dengan cepat Petra dan Auruo menyerang belikat sang _Female Titan_. Begitu cepat hingga sang _Female Titan_ tak memiliki kesempatan untuk balas menyerang.

"Kalahkan dia sekarang!"

"Tak peduli jika nyawa kita menjadi taruhannya!"

"Demi kemenangan umat manusia!"

_Female Titan_ telah berhasil memulihkan dirinya, Ia segera berdiri. Menatap tajam keempat prajurit didepannya.

"Terima ini—"

TRASSHH!

"GUNTHER!" teriak Petra. Tubuh Gunther lemas tak berdaya, pukulan tangan sang _Female Titan_ berhasil membuatnya gugur seketika.

"Sialan kau!" kilatan amarah terlihat jelas dalam mata Erd. Ia menekan _Maneuver_nya sekuat tenaga, berniat menyerang sang _Female Titan_ dengan kecepatan penuh.

"ERD, AWAS!" teriak Rivaille. Korporal tersebut baru saja menyadari bahwa _Female Titan_ sudah mengetahui pergerakan Erd.

GRABBB!

"ERD!" Auruo berteriak.

"PETRA! AURUO! KITA MUNDUR!" Rivaille berteriak. Memberitahu kedua rekannya yang tersisa.

Seolah tenggelam dalam kemarahannya, Auruo tak mendengar seruan Rivaille. Matanya berkilat marah. Ia mulai bersiap menyerang _Female Titan_. "AKU AKAN MEMBALAS SEMUA KEMATIAN TEMANKU—"

DUAGHHH!

"AURUO!" Petra berteriak, tak dapat membendung airmatanya.

"PETRA, NAIKLAH KEATAS!" Rivaille mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak.

...

* * *

.

.

_Tuhan..._

_Kenapa angin itu berhenti bernyanyi?_

_Aku ingin... Ia tetap bernyanyi..._

_Hingga aku sampai... kepada-Mu..._

.

.

* * *

...

"Tidak... ini tidak mungkin," tubuh mungil Petra nampak lemas.

"PETRA!"

"Ini menyedihkan..." Petra menatap nanar _Female Titan _yang sedang mengejarnya.

"PETRA—"

BRAAKKK!

Tubuh Petra lunglai tak berdaya, sesaat yang lalu _Female Titan_ itu menendangnya. Membuatnya terlempar hingga tubuh mungilnya berhenti menabrak pohon besar. Darah keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya.

_Amber_ itu menatap sayu langit biru diatasnya. "A... yah..."

"Petra..." Rivaille mendarat tepat disamping tubuh Petra yang tak berdaya. "Petra..."

"Ayah..." setetes airmata berhasil lolos dari manik _amber_ Petra. "A... yah..."

"Petra..." Rivaille merengkul tubuh mungil tersebut. "Petra, ini aku,"

"_Hei_... _chou_..." Petra tersenyum rapuh. "Aku..."

Lagi. Airmata semakin banyak menetes seiring dengan sisa kekuatan sang gadis yang kian menipis untuk bertahan.

"Aku... mencintai Ayah..." Petra kembali tersenyum, Ia merasa begitu lelah dan ingin segera tidur secepatnya. "Dan juga dirimu, _Heichou_..."

"Petra..." Rivaille meraih lengan mungil gadis tersebut. Mencoba untuk memberikannya kekuatan meskipun Ia tahu itu mustahil. "Aku juga..."

"_Heichou_..." Rivaille merasakan genggaman lengan Petra pada dirinya melemah. "... terimakasih..."

Manik abu-abu Rivaille melebar seiring dengan tertutupnya manik _amber_ tersebut. Ia tak menghiraukan jubahnya yang kini ternodai oleh darah gadis didekapannya. Ia menepuk wajah sang gadis, berharap gadis itu hanya tertidur kemudian kembali terbangun menatapnya. "Petra, bangunlah!"

Petra Rall, gugur sebagai prajurit umat manusia dalam dekapan Rivaille, pria yang telah Ia cintai sejak lama. Wajahnya terlihat damai dengan seulas senyum menghiasi paras anggunnya.

Pemandangan yang sudah biasa bagi Rivaille, melihat rekan-rekannya gugur satu persatu. Namun untuk yang pertama kali, Ia merasa berat... dan begitu sakit.

"_Sayonara_, Petra..."

...

.

.

.

* * *

_Tuhan... terimakasih..._

_Kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku..._

_Agar angin itu kembali bernyanyi..._

_... Hingga aku sampai disini, bersama-Mu..._

.

_Tuhan... aku pulang..._

_Kini aku dapat terus bersama dengan-Mu dan Ibu, selamanya..._

.

_Tuhan..._

_Bisakah aku meminta sebuah hal pada-Mu?_

_Aku ingin, angin itu kembali bernyanyi..._

_Bukan untukku..._

_... namun untuk Ayah, dan... Rivaille-heichou..._

.

_Angin... kumohon bernyanyilah..._

_Sampaikan maafku pada Ayah..._

_Karena tak dapat memenuhi keinginan terbesarnya... untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku..._

_Angin... bernyanyilah juga untuk Rivaille-heichou..._

_Sampaikan perasaanku yang selama ini tak Ia ketahui..._

_Bisikkan kata cinta padanya..._

_Agar Ia tahu..._

_Bahwa aku... akan selalu mencintainya..._

_Selamanya..._

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Gak nyangka, ternyata bisa buat cerita lagi, aduh senangnya *nangis dipelukan Heichou* /di fabulous kick/

Ini fic kedua saya di fandom SnK, dan ini adalah fic Rivetra pertama saya ^^ #gaknanya jadi saya mohon maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan dalam ceritanya ^^v *ojigi*

Dan saya juga gak nyangka. Ternyata fic ini bisa dapat juara 1 di salah satu J-fest, gak nyangkaaa~ w Arigatou minnaaa *peluk satu-satu*

Makasih buat om Kanra Koizumi yang udah request fic Rivaille x Petra~ *muach!* maaf kalau kurang puas atau gak sesuai dengan keinginan(?)

.

Saya sangat senang bila Reader memberi saya sebuah komentar/kritik/saran pada saya. Karena itu akan membantu saya untuk membuat fanfic yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi sebagaimana mestinya, dan pastinya untuk motivasi juga ^^

(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Isayama-_sensei_ ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^

Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-_san_ memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik).

.

**Dedicated for all Rivetra Lovers~** /peluk satu-satu/

.

Review ne, onegai? *-*

.

Salam,


End file.
